A'Maelamin
by Just Lee
Summary: Thranduil has a complicated love life's which almost made him wanted to kill himself. He doesn't know that it'll be repeating to his beloved son's, Legolas. What will happen then? T/E, A/L


**Disclaimer : I don't own anything!! I swear!!  
**

**Warnings : Slash, M/M relationship, AU, slight OoC, Mpreg.**

**Beta : Special thanks to my beta, Jenny, for her great help with this story. She's a very good beta and such a nice person. Thank you so muuucchh...Jenn. ^.^**

**A/N : This's my first time writing LoTR fanfic, so please be kind to me. I also warn you that this story doesn't has any business with the original plots whether in the book or movie, I make this very AU-ish, so please don't ask me again why this story has a very unexpected couple's and story lines. Thank you. By the way before you read this, I suggest you read the warning sign first, because I know many of you who don't very fond of Mpreg or Male/Male relationship, so stay away please if that make you freaking out. **

**Prologue**

Dark midnight hairs sprawled messily on the soft bed below. Sweat trickled down from the temple, down to rosy cheeks, a lip-bruised neck, and finally a broad chest. Loud moans came from the two handsome males underneath and above, filling the room with an endless passion. Hoarse whispers like 'Harder!' 'Faster!' 'Yes!' and 'More' had been exchanged between the ardent lovers. Long, flawless, beautiful legs tightened their grip on the pale, slim waist above when a release couldn't be denied again. The stroking and thrusting quickened its pace as if that silent simple gesture was understood very well. With a final, hard thrust, a blond elf filled his love with his warm seed, made his dark haired lover shoot his release onto his beloved's perfect stomach. Loud, wild howls could be heard as a sign that the two lovers had slaked their thirst.

"_Amin mela lle, Elrond_..." the blond elf whispered lovingly in his lover's pointed ear when he collapsed gently on top of him having spent all his energy. He then rolled over so he was lying beneath with his lover on top of his more muscled body. He wrapped his arms around Elrond's thin waist and put his chin on the top of his head. Closing his blue bright eyes in complete bliss, he enjoyed the warm body in his arms and the cool night air which brushed his heated skin in a seductive manner that invited him to the dream world. He had almost fallen asleep, when his lover's deep, melodic voice murmured and replicated his declaration of love to him from his chest.

"I love you too, Thranduil, the Elven King of Mirkwood. I love you...You're the love of my life...You're my everything. I love you with all of my heart." Elrond rose from Thranduil's chest and gazed at his now sleeping face. It looked handsome as usual. Thick eyebrows, a sharp nose, thin red kissable lips, cute dimples that made everyone swoon when he smiled, a pair of bright blue eyes that made everyone who looked into them almost drown, made him looked like the most sensual and beautiful creature in this world. In Elrond's eyes, Thranduil was perfect. He had everything that Elrond wanted as his lover. He was smart, brave, kind, charismatic, beautiful, and... if he continued his list of Thranduil perfection, it wouldn't finish until tomorrow. Maybe it looked naive that he thought Thranduil was perfect, but he was, he was always perfect and beautiful in Elrond's eyes and heart. He loved him so much that maybe it's true that love is blind, although he knew very well that Thranduil also had some not so good characteristics; his hot-headed and quick tempers, his stubbornness, his arrogance, etc. Sometimes it made him annoyed too when Thranduil acted like that, but it wouldn't last long, before his love for him reminded him to accept Thranduil for everything he was, even if it wasn't all good. That's why he was never angry with him for a long time; usually if he was angry, it was just for minutes or an hour.

"Sleep well, my love..." Elrond stroked Thranduil's blond hairs affectionately and kissed his temple, before he got up from his loving embrace quietly. He went to the bathroom and came back again with a wash cloth in his hand; he wiped Thranduil's stomach and chest of his spent essence. He went back again to the bathroom to wash himself and, later on, returned to the bedroom fully clothed. He gazed at Thranduil's sleeping form for the last time with regret, sadness and anguish in his eyes before he went to the door and opened it to go out. A soft whimper from the bed stopped his steps for a while. He turned his head and his eyes widened in fear when he saw Thranduil stirring, almost waking up from his sleeping state. He stood frozen; he didn't know what to do if his blond lover woke up and saw him in the doorway. He would question him and if he knew about his plan... he would...

"My Lord, let's go..." Someone's worried voice from behind startled him. He spun around and came face to face with Glorfindel's nervous face. Glorfindel, who looked nervous. He tried to open his mouth to answer the balrog slayer, but only a weak whisper came from his mouth.

"Glorfindel...I..."

"If you still want to go, don't waste more time, my Lord. It's almost late."Glorfindel whispered back huskily, his eyes focused on the King who still lay on the bed and could be woken any time if they didn't hurry up. He then turned his gaze to the Lord of Imladris in front of him and his heart dropped suddenly when he saw his expression. His Lord looked paler than usual; his usually calm and expressionless face had changed into a pained expression. His eyes had lost their glow and were now grayed and hollow. He looked almost pitiful. Glorfindel felt sorry for him, but it was his Lord's decision, after all. He could do nothing.

"Fine. Let's go." Elrond cleared his throat and finally, with a heavy heart, left the King's chamber, and the King himself. He didn't look back to see his lover again, but tears flowed freely from his eyes when he walked out from his chamber, and maybe from his life, forever....

"_Goheno nin, melethron. Navaer, meleth-nin_..."

**A/N:**

**Amin mela lle = I love you**

**Goheno nin = Forgive me**

**Melethron = Lover (male)**

**Navaer = Farewell**

**Meleth-nin = My love**

**Since I don't know very well about Thranduil appearances, I make him like in my imagination, with blue eyes, dimples, long blond hair, and a body like a Greek god's, so please don't ask me why he has a dimples?*laugh* If you notice it, I also make him as a possesive, manly top, not an effeminate pretty bottom blond. Elrond's...well...he'll fulfill that task as a bottom elf in this stories. *snickers* And...for the plot of this stories, it's very AU's. It doesn't related to the original plot's, whether it's in the movies, or in the book. I'll explain it further in the next chapter. Thank you and if you so kind, please review?  
**


End file.
